The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a method and system for controlling volatilization of silicon in a gas turbine engine. The subject matter disclosed herein relates particularly to a method and system for injecting silicon into a gas turbine engine to control volatilization of silicon components.
Ceramic components are the next generation of materials that will enable higher gas turbine efficiencies to be achieved. The main issue with the application of ceramic components in gas turbines is the recession due to hot water vapor present in the flow path of the engine. This recession makes the parts susceptible to failure long before the required service interval.
Environmental Bather Coatings (EBCs) have been applied to silicon ceramic components to allow them to survive in hot and water vapor prone environments. EBCs, which coat the silicon ceramic component, encase the component and effectively seal the component from any water vapor ingestion. This prevents recession on the part. The ceramic components' life depends on the proper function of the EBC during a component service interval. At the service interval the original EBC may be removed a new EBC applied. If the EBC is compromised while the ceramic component is in service, then the life of the ceramic component may be compromised.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,341 discusses gas turbine components that can be made from silicon based ceramics, the process why which silicon based ceramic components may erode, and reducing material loss of silicon-containing ceramics and silicon-containing ceramic composites in a combustion gas environment by injecting an effective amount of silicon into said combustion gas environment. However, the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,341 does not recognize all of the aspects necessary to effectively determine and apply an effective amount of silicon.
For the foregoing reasons, there may be a desire for a new and improved method and system for controlling volatilization of silicon in a gas turbine engine.